


Heart Monitor

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa finally tells Lisa something important</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Monitor

If Louisa was attached to a heart monitor right now, it’d be going crazy. She looked over at the girl on horseback staring out at the coast, letting her long brown hair fall over her face. She was glad that she’d grown it out.

But apparently, she hadn’t grown out of her shyness. Even though they’d been dating for a few days now.

“You are being ridiculous,” said Smallhoof.

“Shut up,” Louisa muttered, squeezing his sides with her legs. He snorted and threatened to roll over, so Louisa quickly dismounted and stood there trembling.

“Do you love this woman?” her pony asked, turning to face her.

“Are you quoting Shrek?” asked Louisa, grinning.

“Just go with it,” said Smallhoof with a toss of his mane.

“Alright then. Yes,” said Louisa.

“Do you wanna hold her?”

Louisa giggled. “Yes.”

Smallhoof looked her dead in the eyes. “Please her?”

“Yes,” said Louisa, laughing.

“Then you’ve got to got to try a little tenderness! Chicks love that romantic crap!” said Smallhoof, strutting and then turning around to face her.

“Alright, what do you propose I do?” asked Louisa, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Go over there and tell her how you feel,” said Smallhoof. “Go on. I’ll even let you ride me over so she doesn’t see how shaky you are in the knees.”

“Fine,” said Louisa, her face still burning. She got back on her pony and sat there, trembling, while he carried her closer to the girl she’d fallen so hard for.

“Hey,” said Lisa. “Alex send you out on coast watch duty?”

“Yeah,” said Louisa. Smallhoof turned his head around to look at his rider. “And, um, I came to tell you something. I l-“ She swallowed, trying to get the words out. “I really really like you. Damn it, I was going to try to say it today.”

“It’s okay,” said Lisa. “Take your time.” She reached across and patted Louisa on the back, running her hand down her hair.

“Thanks,” said Louisa, immediately relaxing. “I love you.” And then she blushed as she realised what she’d said. Lisa giggled and kissed her.

“Gotcha,” she said. “And I know.”


End file.
